Paris Stupides
by Miss Wasabi
Summary: Tout un tas de paris, tout plus stupides les uns que les autres...Mais que pouvait-on attendre d'autre de la part de...d'eux ?
1. Une histoire de couleur

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de APH ne sont malheureusement pas à moi *sniif* quel dommage...**  
**

**Personnages : **Prusse Espagne et France (Bad Trio) ainsi que notre "très cher" Angleterre**  
**

**Note : **J'avais un sourire collé au visage en écrivant ça...c'est un jeu qu'on fait souvent en sport, parier sur la couleur...Malheureusement je ne suis pas très douée... Bonne Lecture !**  
**

« Moi je dis rouge !

« Rouge ? oh mon dieu, non ! je pencherai plus pour noir…

« Ou alors blanc ? non, plutôt gris…

Francis interrogea du regard ses deux amis et ajouta :

« Bon alors, je récapitule : Rouge pour Antonio, Gris pour Gilbert et Noir pour moi.

Ils aquiescèrent et sortirent tous trois discrètement de leur buisson pour aller vers le manoir d'un certain Anglais. Ils avaient l'air ridicules, à essayer de ne pas se faire repérer alors que personne dans la demeure ne pouvait les voir, mais il valait mieux être prudents : la sentence pour leur forfait serait sévère si ils se faisaient prendre. Antonio essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte silencieusement mais un grincement strident en sortit. Il jeta un coup d'œil, histoire de voir si Arthur avait entendu. Heureusement celui-ci ne semblait pas être dans les parages.

« Antonio, dépêche !, siffla Gilbert en le poussant dans l'entrée

L'hispanique entra, suivit du Prussien et du Français (NDLA : Belle brochette d'idiots !). La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et ils faillirent plusieurs fois heurter des tables, renverser des vases et se prendre les murs. Francis avait apporté un plan détaillé du manoir où chaque pièce, chaque meuble était inscrit.

« T'aurais pas pu nous la montrer avant qu'on se cogne partout ! s'exclama Antonio

« Et on se demande bien comment tu l'as obtenu, ce plan… ironisa Prusse

Le blond ignora les questions assassines de ses compagnons et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Arthur à quatre pattes. Il ouvrit la porte (non sans avoir grimacé à cause de son grincement) et rampa jusqu'au lit de son « cher » Anglais. Ce dernier dormait profondément, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations et il avait l'air d'un ange.

« Maintenant, mon petit Angleterre, on va voir qui de nous trois a raison…chuchota Francis, haletant (NDLA : et avec sa face de pédophile…)

Il souleva doucement la couverture, Prusse et Espagne avait cessé de respirer, ils allaient enfin savoir qui avait gagné le pari…

« Vert ?

Sous l'effet de la surprise, il avait hurlé et alors qu'il réalisait la conséquence de son acte, les deux abrutis qui lui servait d'amis s'étaient lâchement enfuis le laissant seul pour affronter le courroux de l'Anglais. Celui-ci s'était redressé d'un coup dans son lit en émettant un glapissement de surprise, avant de se rendre compte que France était chez lui, en plein milieu de la nuit, et qu'il tenait à la main un bout de sa couverture. Une malheureuse phrase passa la barrière de ses lèvres :

« What the…!

Il était maintenant parfaitement réveillé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Nan Arthur ! Tout mais pas ça !

« Si ! Allez avale ! et TOUT !

« Arthur tu es trop cruel ! C'est immonde ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ça !

Prusse et Espagne compatissaient en silence au supplice de leur ami qui semblait souffrir le martyr.

« Heureusement qu'on est pas resté…chuchota Antonio en imaginant la scène dans le manoir, un frisson de dégoût passant sur son visage

« Tu m'étonnes ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui fait d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais autant entendu Francis crier de toute ma vie…et dieu sait si je l'ai entendu hurler…ajouta Gilbert en essayant de voir ce qui se passait, je pense que c'est nous qu'il va passer à tabac après ça en plus, aucun de nous n'a gagné…Quelle idée, aussi, de mettre un caleçon vert !

* * *

Hem, comme vous pouvez le deviner, la punition de Francis était d'avaler TOUT un plat préparé par notre cher Arthur, et dieu sait combien il cuisine mal/sbaff !/ Bref...Rewiews ?


	2. Bats toi Gilbert !

**Disclaimer: **Les persos de APH ne sont pas à moi (combien de fois va-t-il falloir le répéter)

**Personnages/pairings: **Bad trio; un tout petit chouia de rien du tout de Prusse/Hongrie

**Note:** C'était marrant... enjoy ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

« Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

« C'est une tapette, bien sûr qu'il va se faire défoncer !

« Mais nan moi je suis sûr qu'il va gagner, les autres fois il faisait exprès…

« T'es sûr de toi quand tu dis ça ?

« Mais oui !

Antonio reporta son regard sur le combat qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Tu vois, il gère !

« Tu rigoles, il galère, oui !

Francis s'apprêtait à crier « Vas-y Elizaveta chériie ! » mais il se retint, pensant que cette phrase la déconcentrerait alors à la place il se contentait de crier des « Gil, tu vas perdre ! ». Antonio, lui, restait tranquille, du moins en apparence. Il ne supporterait pas d'avoir une nouvelle fois tort de plus, après le « Fiasco Anglo-Saxon » (FAS) comme ils aimaient (?) dire, ils avaient décidé de parier sur un thème où l'un aurait forcément raison : donc, un combat entre Prusse et Hongrie. Pour l'instant ils étaient à égalité, même si Gilbert était un peu déconcentré par le pervers qui lui servait d'ami. Elizaveta, armée de sa poêle fétiche, sentait l'écart se creuser. C'était normal, Gilbert était un homme et elle une femme. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire, ce n'était pas un crétin Germanique qui allait la mettre K.O.

« Il faut que je trouve une idée…se dit-elle en essayant d'asséner un violent coup de poêle à l'albinos

Elle allait mettre les atouts féminins de son côté (NDLA : l'intelligence, quoi !…Comment vous avez deviné que je suis plate ?). Elle réfléchissait en évitant les assauts, certes prudents, de son adversaire. Une idée ! Elle avait trouvé ! Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment, et elle le mettrait au tapis. Elle esquissa un sourire furtif, sentant l'heure de sa victoire arriver, ce qui n'échappa pas au Prussien qui fit une moue interloquée. Une faille ! Enfin ! Elle allait pouvoir se délecter de sa vengeance envers cet impertinent qui avait voulu envahir ses régions vitales (NDLA : quel goujat !). Elizaveta attrapa le col de Gilbert, tout en raffermissant sa prise sur sa poêle, et, d'un geste sec, l'embrassa. Ce dernier pris une teinte écarlate, et elle en profita pour lui écraser la poêle en plein dans le visage. Antonio laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, tandis que Francis était à un stade entre la surprise et la jubilation.

Hongrie : 1, Prusse : 0

Elizaveta releva tout de même son ennemi et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Si tu veux envahir mes régions vitales, c'est PAS en PUBLIC !

Elle s'enfuit avec sa poêle, rouge écrevisse, laissant un Gilbert choqué et désorienté.

* * *

Je sais que les notes de l'auteure ne sont pas très pertinentes... Mais, que voulez vous ?

Rewiews ? Oui ? Non ? Non ? Ok.


	3. Gay ?

**Disclaimer:** Bon bah toujours le même hein...

**Personnages/pairings: **Espagne, Prusse, sous entendus RusUs, FrUk et GerIta

**Note: **Ecrit en cours (je sais que c'est pas bien, mais que voulez-vous, ma prof de français et celle de physique sont si...hem voilà quoi...) Je me suis vraiment amusé à l'écrire, c'est d'ailleurs une amie qui m'a donné le thème...(merci Kitsunn' ^^)

* * *

« Et lui ?

« Ouais c'est sûr. Rappelle-toi la guerre froide…

« T'as raison…Francis ?

« Lui ? C'est pas toi qui l'a surprit avec le crétin Anglais…

« Aucun commentaire…et…et ton frère ?

« West ? pas possible !

« Ben…peut-être !

Gilbert fixa longuement son frère. Impossible, ça paraissait tellement iréel…Mais, si c'était le cas ? Antonio passa une main devant le visage du Prussien, qui était devenu livide. Aucune réaction. _Le choc, sans doute… _se dit-il en agitant ses doigts dans l'espoir d'un signe de vie.

« Gil ! Hého !

Il allait lui mettre une tomate dans le visage, histoire de le réveiller, lorsque ledit Gil eu enfin un mouvement de tête signifiant qu'il avait trouvé une idée.

« Attends ! On va voir s'il préfère les filles aux garçons…ou le contraire.

Antonio reposa sa tomate pour écouter les explications de son ami. C'est vrai que mettre une tomate dans le visage n'était pas la plus appropriée des solutions lorsqu'on vous expliquait quelque chose.

« Bon, on va lui faire passer une journée avec Feliciano et une avec…Elizaveta. On va voir ses réactions…

« Et après ?

« Après…on verra.

Gilbert se leva de sa cachette pour empoigner son blond de frère et l'emmener à l'écart. Antonio entendit quelques brides de conversations tel que : « Allez, West ! », « Feliciano et Elizaveta », « ça va, c'est pas la mort… » et « c'est pour le bien de la science ! ». Finalement, il avait l'air convaincu. Enfin, à demi. L'albinos alla donc joyeuseusement parler à Feliciano, qui aquiesça en souriant, et Elizaveta. Celle-ci fut plus dure à convaincre et il failli plusieurs fois y laisser sa vie, croulant sous les coups de poêle mais il réussi à la faire plier. Après ça, Antonio se décida à aller rejoindre son ami.

« Alors ?

« Nickel. « l'expérience » commence demain.

« et on va faire quoi, nous ?

« les espionner, pardi !

« Quoi ?

« Ecoute Antonio, tu veux parier ? comme ça on aura une bonne raison de faire ça…

Le concerné resta perplexe un moment.

« Bon d'accord. Je pense qu'il va préférer Feliciano.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Gil, pousse-toi je vois rien ! Et puis ton poussin va nous faire repérer !

« Mais non ! C'est toi qui va nous faire repérer à me pousser comme ça !

Antonio poussa d'un grand coup Gilbert pour mieux voir Ludwig et Feliciano. Il était certain de gagner ! Le jour d'avant, avec Elizaveta, c'était…différent. Il n'y avait pas la même ambiance. Il se demanda comment Gilbert et son frère pouvaient être aveugles à ce point. D'ailleurs, le premier, qui s'était relevé en râlant marmonna :

« Dans 1 heure, on le récupère.

« Mais pourquoi ?

Il lui chuchota une phrase à l'oreille.

« Quoi ? mais comment tu vas faire ? Il ne répondra jamais sincèrement !

« Tu verras ! J'y arriverai !

Le brun réfléchit pendant toute l'heure à ce que lui avait dit Gilbert à tel point qu'il en oublia presque l'allemand et l'italien et son ami dû littéralement le traîner pour qu'il avance. A la fin de la journée, Gilbert, Ludwig et Antonio se réunirent.

« Bon, West, déclara solennellement l'albinos, Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas me répondre vite, sans réfléchir.

Son frère aquiesça et déglutit.

« Café ou lait ?

« Café

« Vanille ou chocolat ?

« Chocolat

« Noir ou blanc ?

« Blanc

« Salé ou sucré ?

« Salé

« Chat ou chien ?

« Chien

« Chaud ou froid ?

« Froid

« Fruit ou légume ?

« Légume

« Automne ou Printemps ?

« Automne

« Feliciano ou Elizaveta ?

« Feliciano

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit, il vit Antonio courir partout, poursuivit par Gilbert. Visiblement l'échec ne plaisait pas tellement à son frère…


	4. Ciel! Un travesti!

**Auteure:** Les idées de miss Wasabi, la plume de Dr J ;)

**Disclaimer:** Toujours le même ça ne change pas

**Personnage:** Francis, Gilbert et Antonio en rôles principaux, d'autres en arrière-plan

**Note: **Une idée de fin made in Wasabi mais comme elle patinait sur le début et au milieu, ba c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Que dire d'autre ? J'espère que mon style d'écriture est acceptable, sinon je m'excuse d'avoir bousillé Francis, Gilbert et Antonio =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je suis prêt~ !

Gilbert, qui s'enfournait une patate dans la bouche, et Antonio, qui mordait dans une tomate, tournèrent la tête vers Francis. La patate et la tomate retombèrent au sol tandis que Prusse et Espagne se tordaient de rire à tel point qu'ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux.

« Et tu crois sérieusement qu'ils vont te prendre au sérieux ? s'exclama l'albinos entre deux éclats de rire, je parie sur un ! Amérique !

« Je pense plutôt deux, Feliciano et Alfred ! ajouta le brun en se tenant les côtes

Francis, vexé, leur tourna dédaigneusement le dos et partit vers la salle de réunion des pays. Si personne ne tombait dans le panneau alors qu'il avait autant souffert, il se suiciderait c'était sûr et entraînerait les deux abrutis dans sa chute, na ! Il fut suivi de près par les abrutis en question, avides de savoir quelles seraient les réactions. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans la salle qu'un silence dubitatif s'imposa. Un beau « OMFG » sortit de la bouche de l'Anglais et résonna dans la salle. Le Français se tenait dans l'entrée, dans une posture exagérément cambrée. Chaque parcelle de sa peau avait été épilée et il portait les même habits qu'une fille du sud. Francis n'était que finement musclé et passait assez bien dans ce qu'il portait, au grand étonnement de la plupart des pays.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Moi c'est Fiona ! »

Gilbert réprima un petit rire en entendant la voix du français, qu'il avait pris soin de rendre le plus aigu possible si bien que le résultat en était ridicule. Un ange passa.

« Ve~ ! Je m'appelle Feliciano~ » Le petit brun s'était avancé et lui tendait gentiment la main.

Antonio sourit à Gilbert d'un air de dire : « Je vais gagner ! » tandis que celui-ci faisait une moue agacée, vexé d'avoir perdu autant de fois en si peu de temps. Alors que « Francis » faisait « connaissance » avec l'Italien, l'Américain lui sauta dessus afin de se présenter comme le seul héros de cette pièce.

Dans un coin, Gilbert rageait tandis qu'Antonio était sur un petit nuage. Il allait gagner un paquet avec ce pari ! Mais du coin de l'œil il aperçut une fine silhouette qui s'avançait également vers le Français. Canada ! Il allait tout faire rater !

Serrant Kumajirou contre lui afin de trouver le courage d'aborder l'inconnue qui était apparue il y a peu, Canada ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter :

« Je-je m'appelle Matthew, enchanté ! »

Et il tendit une main hésitante au Français tandis qu'Espagne appelait au meurtre, armé d'une tomate et contemplant tout son argent s'envoler dans les airs.

Il se tourna vers le Prussien sortit de son état de décomposition interne et se figea devant le sourire diabolique de celui-ci.

« Tu n'as pas gagné, Antonio.

« B-bien sûr que si !

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu oublies notre cher Canada.

« T-tu vois bien que personne ne fait attention à lui d'habitude, donc il ne compte pas ! »

France sursauta à ces mots et attrapant le petit blond dans ses bras il s'écria, scandalisé :

« Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille de mon petit Matthew chéri !

« Mais-mais je vous connais à peine !

C'en était trop pour Francis. Son petit Matthew chéri, pour qui il avait saigné sang et eau pour ne pas le laisser à Arthur, il osait dire qu'il le connaissait à peine !

« Matthew ! C'est moi, papa Francis ! hurla-t-il en enlevant ses habits

« Mais arrête ça espèce d'exhibitionniste ! s'indigna l'anglais en le frappant violemment.

Le pauvre Matthew, qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation mais plutôt à ce qu'on l'oublie, n'y comprenait rien.

« Qui es-tu ? lui lança Kumajirou

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'enfuit en courant, laissant Arthur et Francis se battre au milieu de la salle.

« Mes précieux sous…se lamenta Espagne

« C'est pitoyable, fit Romano comme sorti de nulle part, tu geins comme une fillette…pour des sous !

« Romanoooo ! sanglota Antonio en le prenant dans ses bras

« AAAAH ! Lâche-moi, crétin !

Gilbert profita de cet instant pour s'enfuir. Sur ce coup il avait failli perdre gros. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Canada d'être naïf à ce point. Ou alors il pourrait le remercier en lui rendant ses lunettes… C'était une bonne idée.

* * *

Vous avez bien sûr compris pour le coup des lunettes (ou pas). Le pauvre Gilbert n'a effectivement jamais gagné pour le moment mais ça ne saurait tarder !(loto, la chance appartient à tout le monde y compris notre petit Gil :D).

Review ? \(°v°)/


	5. You will be the Best !

**Disclaimer :** Bon, les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, je pense que je l'ai répété un bon nombre de fois...

**Personnages/Pairings : **Bad Trio, comme toujours, Angleterre et Romano / un tout petit peu de SpainRomano mais c'est bien parce que j'adore ces deux-là ;)

**Note : **J'ai écrit ce chapitre en collaboration avec Dr J. mais j'en ai quand même écrit la plus grande partie/sbaff !/ Bref, Enjoy et surtout, Bonne lecture !

Miss Wasabi

* * *

« Cette maison est vraiment mal rangée ! Je me demande ce que tu as fait une fois que je suis parti !

Espagne hésita à lui faire remarquer que l'état de cette maison était quasiment le même qu'à l'époque où l'Italien habitait encore sous son toit. Pour éviter de le froisser il aquiesca calmement et lui proposa de l'aider à ranger.

« Je ne le fait absolument pas pour toi ! Râla Romano en se baissant pour ramasser un OVNI (Objet Variable Non-Identifié) gisant piteusement sur le sol , C'est juste que je suis allergique à la poussière !…

« Oui, bien sûr.

Au bout d'une heure, Romano interpella Antonio.

« Hé ! Crétin ! Viens voir par là !

Ledit crétin, qui se reconnu tout de suite, laissa tomber ce qu'il époussetait et rejoignit l'Italien.

« Oui ?

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé…

Il lui tendit une vieille cassette où était inscrit les noms de Francis, Gilbert et Antonio avec un « IMPORTANT » gribouillé à la va-vite juste en-dessous. L'espagnol, étonné, prit son portable pour appeler ses deux amis. Cette cassette était très vieille, peut-être qu'ils se souvenaient de son existence…En tout cas, pas lui…Romano, qui tenait toujours la cassette, soupira et la reposa sur le sol.

« Alors ? marmonna-t-il une fois qu'Antonio eut reposé le téléphone et reprit le rangement

« Ils arrivent…tout de même, je me demande bien ce qu'il y a dedans…

« C'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir te le dire, idiot !

« Je sais, je sais…tu veux faire une pause ?

Il hocha la tête, plein de poussière et s'assit à côté d'Espagne. Celui-ci lui frotta la tête en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher sa mèche, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main glissa sur la joue de l'Italien et il commença inconsciemment à la caresser. Romano n'eut aucune réaction hormis le fait que ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Antonio entendait la respiration régulière et rassurante à côté de lui de Lovino et il se serait presque endormit si la sonnette n'avait pas…sonnée. Cela les surprit tous les deux et Lovi, qui réalisait maintenant qu'une main était sur sa joue, poussa un cri.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS, PERVERS ?

« Mais, Lovi je-

Il repoussa sa main et dévala les escaliers pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« Coucou mon Lovi-chou ! claironna France

« Salut, Lovi…fit juste Prusse

« Antonio est en haut…marmonna Romano en s'enfuyant dans le jardin, si bien qu'Arthur, qui était venu avec les deux idiots, ne put pas en placer une. Prusse haussa les épaules et entra pour aller voir son ami.

« Antonio ! Pourquoi tu nous as appelés ?

Gilbert se prit un beau vent avant de voir apparaître l'espagnol en haut des escaliers. Il tenait une cassette à la main.

« C'est quoi ?

Deuxième vent.

« Gil, tu peux allumer la télé et mon lecteur cassette ?

Prusse, la mine boudeuse, partit allumer ce qu'Antonio lui avait demandé.

« Antonio ! Je retrouve pas ton lecteur cassette !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Arthur tu es un dieu !

« N'exagère rien, Francis…dit-il avec une mauvaise foi bien mal dissimulée

En effet, l'Anglais avait apporté son lecteur cassette à la réunion. Antonio, fébrile, mit la cassette à l'intérieur et une vidéo débuta.

OoOoOoO

Gilbert, Francis et Antonio, chacun avec son « protégé » sur les genoux, étaient en plein dans une discussion très animée.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, mon petit Lovi sera une belle et grande nation !

« Sûrement, mais vous verrez, Matthew chéri sera le plus puissant de tous !

« Tu parles ! C'est Ludwig qui va tous les surpasser !

« Mais non, Matthew est promit à un bel avenir avec moi pour père !

Espagne éclata de rire.

« Il est promis à un avenir catastrophique, oui ! C'est Lovi-chou qui est promit à un superbe avenir !

« N'importe quoi…marmonna le petit Romano

« Francis…commença Matthew, serrant contre lui Kumajirou

« Tu-tut~ ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Papa !

« …Papa…je pense que nous seront tous aussi puissant les uns et les autres…

« Mais ne dis pas de bêtises ! C'est _toi _qui sera le plus fort d'entre tous !

Canada soupira en baissant les yeux.

« Francis, tu sembles oublier que c'est Ludwig qui va devenir le meilleur ! Pas Matthew ! …Sans vouloir te vexer, Matthew…

« Et mon Lovi, alors ! s'exclama Antonio, Avec toi pour tuteur, Gil, Ludwig est mal parti !

« Ah ouais ? Tu veux parier, p'tit puceau ?

« D'accord, vieux pervers !

« Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

« Toi aussi, l'exhibitionniste ?

« Oui !

Ils joignirent leurs mains.

« Les perdants auront une tomate dans la tête ! clama Antonio

OoOoOoO

Les trois pays tournèrent la tête vers Ludwig, Lovino et Matthew.

« J'ai gagné ! hurla Gilbert, jouissant enfin d'une victoire, et du privilège d'écraser une tomate sur la tête du Français et de l'Espagnol.

Un toussotement interrompit la jubilation de l'albinos.

« Gil, regarde la suite.

L'interpellé touna la tête vers le poste.

OoOoOoO

« Hé les crétins !

C'était la voix d'Arthur. Les dénommés « crétins » cessèrent de parler.

« Je suis certain que c'est Alfred qui deviendra le meilleur !

« Mais bien sûr ! fit Francis, piqué au vif, je suis certain que non !

« Ah oui ?

« Oui ! Matthew sera cent fois meilleur qu'Alfred, en même temps, que ferai-t-on avec toi comme tuteur…

« Eh ! Qui est-ce qui s'est misérablement ramassé à Trafalgar ?

« …Et la guerre de cent ans, hein ?

« Je vais t'en foutre, moi, des guerres de cent ans !

OoOoOoO

La vidéo s'arrêtait là. Prusse tourna la tête vers Arthur, vers Alfred, Arthur, Alfred. Oh non. Pas possible. Pour une fois qu'il avait la victoire, elle lui filait entre les doigts. Et la tomate aussi, par la même occasion. Tout ça à cause de cet Américain. Tout ça à cause de cet Anglais. La déception ultime. Pire que ça. L'humiliation ultime de s'être fait supplanter par cet Arthur de malheur. L'horreur…

« C'est pas vrai ! cria Gil en se prenant sa tête entre ses mains

« Eh si…répliqua Arthur, avec un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Gilbert, dépité, jeta un coup d'œil vers Alfred, les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier avait un hamburger dans la bouche, des miettes aux coins des lèvres et son éternelle dégaine de « héros ».

Et dire que c'était « ça » qui avait surpassé son Ludwig…

* * *

Je le fait souffrir, mon petit Gil...Le pauvre...Bon au moins il a "presque" gagné :D

Vous avez aimé ? oui ? non ? Review ?


	6. Dites cheese !

**Disclaimer : **Bon ben les personnages de APH ne m'appartiennent pas, pour changer, tiens...**  
**

**Personnages/Pairings : **Bad Trio, comme toujours et puis quelques "figurants" tel que Allemagne ou Hongrie.../FrUk pour faire plaisir au Dr. J**  
**

**Note : **Voilà le chapitre tant attendu (ou pas...)écrit en collab' avec Dr J (elle a écrit le FrUk, c'est tout...) Le principe c'est qu'il y a une partie Gilbert, une partie Antonio et une partie Francis !  


* * *

C'était une belle nuit d'été, une de ces nuits fraîches, belles et pas trop sombres. Une de ces nuits où les étoiles brillaient, où le vent soufflait doucement, où les feuilles bruissaient, et où les Gilb…le Gilb…Gilbert était caché dans les buissons.

« Tu vas voir mon petit Roderich, je vais prendre une de ces photos dossiers…

Le prussien était, comme on pouvait le deviner, devant la maison d'Autriche. Il était là pour prendre LA photo qui le ferait gagner le pseudo-pari qu'ils s'étaient lancés avec les deux crétins qui lui servaient d'ami. Armé de son meilleur appareil photo numérique, Gil s'avança discrètement vers la fenêtre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur : la cuisine. Mauvaise pioche. Il attrapa Gilbird, qui virevoltait un peu trop à son goût, et partit en quête de la salle de bain de Roderich. Non, pas du tout, ce n'était pas un pervers…où à peine…Priant pour qu'Elizaveta ne soit pas dans les parages, il entra silencieusement dans la demeure. La pièce où il atterrit (l'entrée, donc…) était plongée dans l'obscurité et cela lui rappela vaguement l'épisode du caleçon d'Arthur, épisode qu'il prendrait soin de ne plus jamais revivre. Il se cogna contre le rebord d'une table, un mur et un canapé (ce qui fit nettement moins mal) avant de pouvoir se déplacer sans heurter quelque chose. Il avança à quatre pattes, tâtant le sol et essayant d'atteindre les escaliers. Il les atteignit finalement, après une demi-heure de déambulation dans la maison, et testa les marches pour voir si elles grinçaient.

…Apparemment oui. Il tenta de se fire le plus léger possible, et commença à monter très, très, mais alors extrêmement lentement. Il mettait environ deux minutes à chaque marche, ce qui était considérable, sachant qu'il y avait environ vingts marches avant le premier étage. Chaque pas le stressait énormément, et il se crispait tellement que Gilbird, actuellement dans sa main, étouffait presque. Dix marches. Il avait fait la moitié. Si Roderich et Elizaveta le repérait, il était fichu. Cuit. Mort. Enterré. Un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'Elizaveta lui ferait si elle l'attrapait. Arrivé au bout des escaliers, il respira un grand coup et regarda par la serrure de la porte de la salle de bains. Bien. Un Roderich en caleçon et à demi endormi ça ferait l'affaire. Il zooma et prit sa précieuse photo. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Gilbird, content de sa soudaine liberté, se mette à voler partout en lâchant des piaillements très bruyants. Ce qui, bien sûr, alerta Elizaveta qui arriva avec sa chère poêle fétiche, pour frapper Gil-chéri qui avait osé entrer par effraction pendant la nuit. Ce dernier faisait bien moins le malin que devant la serrure, d'ailleurs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Antonio réfléchissait. Une photo dossier de Romano…Comment allait-il faire pour en prendre une ? Jamais encore il n'avait pu prendre Lovi au dépourvu. Sauf peut être la dernière fois, mais c'était autre chose. A l'heure qu'il était, Gilbert devait déjà avoir sa photo, et Francis aussi. Quoique…Il reprit sa réflexion intense et décida d'aller voir Feliciano pour avoir une idée. Il prit donc sa veste et sortit voir l'italien. Sur le chemin, il croisa Ludwig qui, apparemment avait lui aussi décidé d'aller voir Feliciano. L'espagnol le taquina un peu par rapport à « l'autre jour » et il lui demanda une idée pour sa photo.

« Une photo dossier de Romano ?

-Oui, c'est ça…mais je ne sais pas comment le faire.

-Eh bien…déjà il faudrait que tu saches où il est.

-…Pas bête… »

Ils passèrent tout le reste du chemin en silence, à réfléchir. Ils réfléchirent tellement qu'ils arrivèrent chez Feliciano plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Ils sonnèrent une fois. Pas de réponse. Deux fois. Rien.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Ludwig plus pour lui même qu'autre chose

-Il est peut être sorti…

-Mais il m'a assuré qu'il était là…

-… »

Ils firent le tour pour voir si les lumières étaient allumées. Visiblement, c'était le cas. Ils revinrent devant la porte. Antonio trébucha soudain sur le paillasson et s'étala sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le choc.

« …

-…on entre ? »

Ludwig acquiesça lentement, choqué du fait que l'italien ose laisser sa porte non verrouillée alors qu'il ne faisait pas acte de présence pour l'ouvrir. Il entra finalement et regarda dans toutes les pièces : aucune trace de Feliciano. Antonio monta donc à l'étage et ouvrit toutes les portes. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la dernière, il vit Feliciano et Lovino, en caleçon, à demi sous la couverture, en diagonale sur le lit. Endormis. L'espagnol sortit son appareil et immortalisa la scène. Il s'apprêtait à descendre lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement venant de la chambre.

« Feliciano, j'ai entendu du bruit…ce serait pas ce crétin allemand ?

-Ne~ ? peut être… »

Romano sortit de la chambre et vit en face de lui non pas Allemagne mais Espagne. Il rougit violemment, réalisant qu'il était encore en caleçon devant lui.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là, crétin ?

-Oh Lovi~ ! T'es trop chou comme ça !

-C'est pas ce que je te demande ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Bien. Maintenant il fallait absolument qu'Antonio se trouve une excuse digne de ce nom pour éviter de se prendre une tomate dans la tête…

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Allez Arthur ! Encore un verre !

Francis resservit de la bière à son Anglais préféré et à lui-même. Il avait de la chance de bien tenir l'alcool, contrairement à ce cher Arthur. Ce dernier réprima un hoquet et avala sa choppe cul sec. C'était la huitième et il tenait toujours, enfin presque. Son regard était embué et il avait du mal à parler, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de boire toujours plus. Enfin c'était surtout Francis qui lui resservait toujours plus de verres. Il y tenait, à sa photo. Il ne laisserait pas Gilbert avoir la victoire, il avait déjà été suffisamment humilié après avoir perdu contre Arthur. C'était pourtant son Matthew-chéri le meilleur ! Il remit de la bière dans la choppe de ce Rosbif. Il fallait qu'il soit bientôt complètement ivre, lui-même commençait à avoir la tête qui lui tournait.

« B-Bon c'est la dernière…articula difficilement l'Anglais, la voix pâteuse

-D'accord si tu veux… »

Il était bientôt mûr. Il lui fallait juste marcher un petit peu et l'alcool lui fera avoir la photo parfaite. Après avoir fini leur verre, ils se levèrent, non sans difficulté, payèrent et titubèrent jusqu'à la sortie. Francis était juste un petit peu plus ivre que prévu. Bon, pas autant qu'Arthur, qui chantait faux en plein milieu de la rue mais assez pour avoir la vue brouillé et une étrange sensation dans la bouche. Il avait pour projet de le ramener chez lui et de prendre la photo là-bas puisqu'il avait laissé son appareil pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Arthur. Le Français eu un petit ricanement sinistre en voyant l'Anglais ivre devant lui, manquant de s'aplatir par terre. Il allait l'avoir sa photo, et ça serait **lui** qui gagnerait ! Non d'une cacahuète ! (NdA : rappelons que ce cher Francis a quelques verres dans le nez) Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement loué exprès que pour lui et l'Anglais, Francis s'apprêta déjà à savourer sa victoire prochaine. Il extirpa les clés qui s'étaient, comme par hasard, planquées tout au fond de sa poche et essaya maladroitement de déverrouiller la gêneuse qui se mettait en travers de lui et son précieux appareil photo. Mais dès le premier pas à l'intérieur, Arthur faillit se manger le sol et Francis se retrouva obligé de le soutenir sous peine de le perdre pour le reste de la soirée. Il prit la grande décision de le mettre au lit avant d'immortaliser le moment.

- Fraaanciiiiiiiiiiiis ! clama l'Anglais après avoir été calé sur le matelas

Il s'accrocha au Français si bien que celui-ci s'écroula piteusement contre lui.

-Ou…ouiii ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime très très beaucoup foort ?

-…ah oui… ?

-Ouiii ! Et je vais te prouver que je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beacoup très foort !

Francis craignait le pire. Et ce « pire » arriva. L'Anglais l'embrassa.

-A- Attend Arthur..

Ledit Arthur ne le laissa pas plus protester et recella leurs lèvres passionnément. Même extrêmement passionnément contrairement à son caractère habituel caractère se permit de penser Francis. Ce qui ne lui déplut pas, au contraire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sir Arthur Kirkland se laissait aller à des impulsions aussi soudaines…et très agréables, il fallait le dire. Alors il se laissa retomber sur lui et ne pensa plus au pourquoi il avait d'abord ne serait-ce que penser refuser.

Le lendemain, Francis ouvrit des yeux vitreux et maugréa contre son mal de tête et sa bouche pâteuse qui le renseigna de suite sur son état de la veille. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et se maudit de ne pas avoir eu le courage de se changer avant de s'endormir. Un grommellement qui n'était visiblement pas le sien lui fit tourner vivement la tête vers sa gauche et… il se trouva d'un coup parfaitement réveillé. Arthur, ce cher Arthur gisait à ses côtés, portant également les mêmes vêtements que le jour d'avant, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et cherchant maintenant à l'utiliser comme oreiller. Francis se frotta les yeux, se pinça, essaya même de se frapper mais ne se réveillait pas.

« Comme si l'un de mes rêves les plus chers avait pu se réaliser » grogna-t-il. Cependant lorsque l'Anglais murmura un vague « Francis, gne t'aime », la soirée passée lui revint comme une claque. Un énorme sourire béat prit place sur son visage pour s'effacer deux secondes après. La photo ! Il ne l'avait pas prise au moment crucial !

-NAOOOOOOOON !

Le Britannique sursauta d'un coup et frappa le Français qui hurlait son désespoir.

-Mais tu vas la fermer, abruti ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Alors ?

-J'ai une superbe photo de Lovi et Feliciano, ils sont trop chou !

-Moi j'ai une photo de ce cher Roderich et même une d'Elizaveta il montra sa bosse, que j'ai obtenu à mes riques et périls…Et toi, Francis ?

-Moi ? euh…haha…vous allez rire…

-Et ? Montre-nous ta photo, qu'on rigole !

-Non je veux dire que…je ne…, il déglutit, je ne l'ai pas… »

Antonio et Gilbert restèrent sans voix.

« PEINE CAPITALE ! Hurla l'espagnol en lui lançant une tomate à la figure, suivi de près par Gilbert.

_J'aurais pas dû boire autant, hier…_se dit le Français en essayant d'éviter les tomates qui l'assaillaient.

* * *

Pour les chapitres suivants, si ça vous dit, vous pouvez me proposer des idées (parce que mon inspiration est comme le pétrole : épuisable ! [la comparaison écologiste nulle...]) voilà ! je passe la parole à Dr J mais surtout n'oubliez pas votre cher et tendre petit bouton Review :D

Donc oui, ma participation s'arrête au moment de FrUk et je dois avouer que c'tay seulement ce que j'avais envie d'écrire en même temps... Euh, vous avez aimé ? =D


	7. ça sonne faux

**Disclaimer : **Donc, ça change pas, sauf si j'ai assez pour acheter le Bad Trio à son auteur...**  
**

**Personnages :**Bad Trio et Autriche...

**Note : **Je l'ai commencé en cours ^^ sinon pas grand chose à dire à part...merci pour les reviews des autres chapitres ! Ravie de vous faire un tant soit peu sourire ! :D

* * *

Autriche était tranquillement assis derrière son piano, en train de jouer un morceau, lorsqu'un certain Espagnol arriva chez lui on ne sait comment

« Olà ! dit-il tout joyeux

Roderich préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui avant de lui mettre un vent magistral. Espagne resta figé avec son grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu joues ? Du Bach ? Du Mozart ?

-Beethoven.

-Beethoven ? C'est pas un compositeur allemand ? »

L'Autrichien leva ses mains du clavier et fixa froidement Antonio en articulant lentement et soigneusement ses mots.

« Beethoven…est…Autrichien…

-Ah ? Mais pourtant je suis persuadé qu'il est Allem-

-Autrichien.

-Allem-

-Autrichien ! »

Espagne jugea bon de ne pas continuer sur sa lancée pour ne pas se faire frapper par un Roderich vexé et ce n'était pas son but principal. En effet, son but était seulement de faire faire une fausse note au pianiste. Ce n'était certes pas un but très pertinent mais c'était une idée de Gilbert, alors…

« Cette maison est calme depuis qu'Italie, Hongrie et Saint Empire Romain sont partis…fit remarquer Antonio

-Ce serait tellement bien si toi aussi tu partais…marmonna Autriche

-…toujours aimable…

-Et Romano ? Il va bien ?

-Lovi ? Il va très bien…

-Je me souviens…combien il avait hurlé quand j'avais parlé de te le confier…

-…Je suis flatté… »

L'espagnol caressa un mur où il y avait une petite trace de sang.

« Ah ! C'est le mur qui a gardé un souvenir de moi lorsque je l'ai percuté…

-Elizaveta a passé des heures à le nettoyer, en vain…

-Désolé…

-Tu peux l'être. Tu as taché mon mur. »

Antonio, qui s'ennuyait, appuya sur une touche de piano, ce qui énerva passablement l'autrichien.

« Sors d'ici.

-Quoi ? Mais-

-Sors. Laisse-moi jouer mon morceau. »

Le concerné s'en alla, tout penaud, rejoindre Francis et Gilbert qui l'attendaient derrière la maison.

« Alors ?

-Alors ça n'a pas marché…

-Bon, t'essaies, Francis ?

-Bien sûr mon petit Gil ! »

L'albinos poussa son ami vers la maison. Le Français entra et interrompit Roderich en plein élan musical. Il s'arrêta en entendant Francis derrière lui. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas très discret avec ses « Coucou mon chou ! »…

« Francis, j'espère que tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici.

-Je suis venu te voir, voyons~ !

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-…euh…

-Si tu n'as pas de raison valable, va-t'en.

-Mais, Roderich ! Tu ne vas pas me jeter dehors, tout de même ?

-Je vais me gêner. »

Francis ne se laissa pas faire et resta dans la salle. Autriche remonta ses lunettes et réitéra son ordre.

« Francis tu sors. Vite. Ou j'appelle Elizaveta et tu te retrouveras avec une poêle dans la tête.

-…D'accord, d'accord ! »

Il s'en alla très rapidement et s'assit entre Gilbert et Antonio.

« Francis. T'as tenu **deux minutes**, déplora Gil, c'est moins que lui !

-Gil, tu te tais, et t'y vas ! répliqua le Français

-Ouais ouais…Laissez faire le boss ! »

Il partit alors que Francis vociférait un « Boss, boss…et mes fesses c'est du poulet ? » qu'il n'entendit pas. Ou à entra sans discrétion alors que Roderich essayait de finir son morceau sans être interrompu.

« Hé ! Salut !

C'en était trop. Pas le crétin Germanique. Toute la terre mais pas lui. Pas cet idiot mégalomane. Pas lui…Il n'en pouvait plus de cet imbécile et son doigt rata malencontreusement une touche. La fausse note résonna dans toute la salle et comme un chant mélodieux de victoire aux oreilles de l'albinos. Si bien qu'il partit en courant, euphorique, criant un grand et fort « J'ai gagnééééé ! ».

Roderich le regarda s'éloigner au loin.

Enfin un qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chasser...

* * *

Un petit peu court ^^ désolée...vous avez aimé ? Pour une fois que Gil gagne, c'est pas tout les jours que ça arrive ;) Et n'oubliez pas votre grand ami le très cher et tendre petit bouton Review ! Au fait, je compte faire un ptit OS sur notre très cher Alfred...attendez...vous vous en fichez ?

Miss Wasabi !


	8. 197 !

Et je reviens avec un nouveau pari stupide, rien que pour vous ! Bon il est un peu court, je l'admets, mais que voulez-vous j'ai écrit trois chapitres en même temps alors forcément il y en a un plus court que les autres... Les deux autres chapitre sont en train d'être bêta readés, corrigés, on les rend tout beaux tout propres, quoi ! donc ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver !

Bon pour ce pari, j'ai eu l'idée en me rappelant un de mes profs qui disait "chut" tout le temps, avec ma voisine de table on comptait le nombre de fois où il le disait. Bref je continue pas parce que ça spoil sinon ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Gilbert mâchait tranquillement son chewing-gum, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'Antonio l'interpella, coupant court à ses réflexions (qu'on devine passionnantes…)

-5 minutes qu'on a commencé et déjà 11 fois, comment c'est possible de tenir les paris si on a encore 3 heures de réunion ?

-Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais souvent ça se calme un peu après, donc ça devrait aller.

-J'espère bien, je compte pas dépasser les 400.

-400 ? Tu rigoles, c'est impossible de faire autant en 3 heures seulement !

-C'est clair de toute façon si ça dépasse 400 on perd tous.

-Sois pas de mauvaise foi, si on dépasse 400 _je _gagne puisque j'ai le nombre le plus élevé.

-Roh, ça va…tout de suite…

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça, ouais ! Et oublie pas : interdit de monopoliser la parole pour se favoriser ! _Aucune intervention !_

-Quoi ? C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je tricherai ainsi ? Tu me déçois beaucoup Gil !

Un regard peu convaincu accueillit cette exclamation. Bon, d'accord, il était percé à jour.

-…15. J'espère qu'ils vont se calmer, là, dit-il pour sauver les apparences.

En guise de réponse, Gil détourna la tête et continua son activité : la végétation, armé de son chewing-gum qu'il mâchait toujours, le regard dans le vide. Antonio, quant à lui, détailla la scène, ou plutôt le bazar qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Alfred, encore en train de vanter _ses_ mérites ainsi que son « héroïsme exemplaire » le tout un coca à la main, pour changer Ivan, sa bouteille de vodka qu'on devinait vide posée sagement sur la table et un sourire qui n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance sur le visage Wang Yao (NDLA : je suis déçue que Chine aie ce nom D: ) débattant avec animation en compagnie de Feliciano à propos des meilleures pâtes Arthur perdant son sang-froid face à Francis et enfin Ludwig tentant de calmer tout ce petit monde, en vain.

Charmant tableau.

-Hep, Francis ! appela-t-il à mi-voix, tu paries combien ?

Le Français se tourna vers lui, accordant ainsi un court moment de répit à Arthur et articula un « 200 » avant de continuer à embêter son très cher rosbif. L'Espagnol dût alors se reconcentrer sur l'objet du pari et compter. Cela pendant 3 heures. Cette réunion promettait d'être longue.

oOoOoOoOo

-Ve~ les _penne_ sont très bonnes !

-oui, mais personnellement je préfère les pâtes à base de farine de riz, aru !

-Ivan ! Tu ne peux que céder face à mon heroïsme !

-ça, c'est ce que tu penses… *sourire diabolique*

189. Il en était à 189 à 3 minutes de la fin. Il jubilait intérieurement : la victoire lui tendait les bras !

-190. T'as bientôt perdu, mon vieux, observa Gil en comptabilisant un point en plus. Il sentit la victoire lui filer entre les doigts, et pria pour que la réunion se finisse, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas…

-Oui, les spaghettis y ressemblent un peu, aru. _191. _Mais bon, la durée de cuisson est différente et puis le goût n'est absolument pas le même, aru. _192. _Si tu veux, passe chez moi un de ces jours, je te ferai goûter, aru ! _193. _Ne soit pas surpris si c'est de la soupe : on mange vraiment différement les pâtes par rapport à vous ! Et puis il faudra que je te fasse goûter les soupes de Viet-Nam, elles sont exquises, aru ! _194. _d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, nous avons aussi des pâtes à base de blé, il faudra comparer avec les tiennes, aru. _195. _Je suis un peu occupé en ce moment, par contre, donc je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te recevoir dans la semaine, aru. _196. _

-Fin de la réunion, je vous contacterai pour la prochaine date, conclut Ludwig en se levant, pressé de retrouver un peu de calme.

-Bon et bien je dois filer en vitesse, on s'appelle et on s'organise ça. Au revoir, aru ! _197._

Feliciano le regarda s'en aller en lui adressant un vague signe de la main.

-JE SAVAIS QUE J'AURAI DU DIRE 200 ! explosa Antonio, atterré à l'idée d'être passé si près de la victoire.

* * *

J'aimerai juste ajouter que si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, je m'en excuse platement, et je veillerai à y répondre, promis !

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

PS : Antonio a parié 180, Francis 200 et notre "awesome" petit Gil 220 (autant dire qu'il avait de l'espoir. mais oui, je le ferai gagner !... un jour :D)


End file.
